This invention relates generally to photosensing arrays embodied in opto-electronic devices, such as spatial light modulators.
Photoconductor arrays utilized as a charge generating component in optically addressed spatial light modulators have relatively small picture elements or pixels, the size and spacing of which is a factor in determining the final spatial resolution of the light modulator output. Current photodetector arrays feature pixels between approximately 5 and 100 microns in size, spaced apart between 5 and 100 microns. Thus, as explained in a related copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/059,766, filed May 11, 1993, (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference), improvement in spatial resolution was heretofore limited by a maximum pixel density of approximately 1,000,000 pins per square centimeter.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to enhance spatial resolution in spatial light modulators or the like by increasing the pixel density of photodetector arrays.